


Making Love

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Aaron, Insecure Daryl, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Yay! Another Tumblr prompt! This one was "Ok not technicaly a desus prompt. I would love Daryl and Aaron having a talk the morning after daryl and Paul made love for the first time. Paul s still in bed upstairs and Daryl is freaking out. What if it wasn't as good for Paul as it was for him? Wtf is he supposed to do now... Aaron gives advice"So here it is!





	Making Love

It had been amazing. Paul had been amazing. He was a very giving and gentle lover, constantly asking to make sure Daryl was alright. He knew Daryl had never had sex with another man before, much less bottomed for another man. While the constant worry should've annoyed Daryl, because he'd been hard as a rock and leaking precum the entire time Paul had fingered him, it just made his chest swell with love for the man. Daryl had never felt such pleasure in his life. Not that he'd slept with a lot of people. He'd either been high or drunk anytime he slept with one of Merle's whores.

His only problem was... he didn't know if it was good for Paul. Yes, the man had reached orgasm... quite spectacularly. He'd gasped and panted out Daryl's name, hips rocking and gripping his hips tightly. Daryl had been slightly embarrassed to feel Paul's cum inside him, but (and he won't tell Paul this) it was nice... like an internal mark that he belonged to Paul. Paul had seemed very happy when they were cuddling afterwards, whispering soft words and nuzzling each other. Still... it had taken a long time for Paul to actually reach an orgasm.

After Paul fell asleep, Daryl carefully untangled himself from the other man and climbed out of bed. He pulled a pair of pants and a shirt on and grabbed his cigarettes from the table. He stepped out of the room, shutting the door quietly and walking downstairs. He left the house and leaned against the porch railing. He lit a cigarette and took a couple puffs. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze and the heat of the smoke in his mouth. 

“Hey, Daryl...”

Daryl opened his eyes and looked toward the sidewalk where Aaron was walking up. He nodded to the man. “Hey...”

“I would say I'm surprised to see you up, but that would be a lie.” Aaron chuckled, stopping on the porch steps and leaning against the column. Daryl hummed softly and looked down at the cigarette in his hand. “Are you okay?”

He shrugged, flicking ashes off. “What was yer first time like?”

Aaron blinked. “My first time? First time for what?”

“... Sex with another man...”

“Oh...” Aaron blushed and reached up to scratch at his stubbled cheek. “Uh... jeeze... it was so long ago... I don't really remember.” He smiled. “Did... you and Paul..?”

Daryl blushed and licked his lips, still tasting Paul's kisses on them. “Yeah...”

“That's great, Daryl.” He paused. “It was... great... wasn't it?”

“... Yeah... yeah, it was... fer me.” Daryl sighed softly. “I jus... I dunno... if Paul liked it.”

Aaron stepped further onto the porch and leaned against the railing next to Daryl. “Why do you say that? Did he not... you know.. orgasm?”

“He did...” Daryl blushed more. He could still feel the cum inside. Paul had wanted to use a condom, but they didn't have one and... they didn't want to wait any longer. “It's jus... it took 'im... a while.”

Aaron stared at him, contemplating what to say. “Daryl... sometimes... people like to just enjoy the sex.

Daryl looked at him, brows furrowed. “... Sex is jus sex, though.”

“Not for everyone.” Aaron chuckled. “Sex is different for everyone. Some people like to take their time and just savor it, especially if it's with someone they love. Others do have sex just to have sex. I've known some people who use sex as a way to lose control and release their frustrations.” He reached over and patted Daryl's shoulder. “If Paul took a while to orgasm, it wasn't because he didn't feel good. He was probably just enjoying it. Sometimes prolonging the orgasm makes it feel even better.” Daryl still seemed unsure, biting his bottom lip and not even puffing off the cigarette in his hand. “Not... trying to be nosy or anything... but... what all did you guys do?”

Daryl licked his lips and reached up to scratch at his beard. “I-I dunno... we... started with kissin... took off our clothes... he... y'know... blew me...” Daryl cleared his throat and sniffed shyly. “Fingered me... I... y'know... gave 'im a... hand job...”

Aaron nodded, trying to keep a straight face. “Did he... moan and stuff..?”

“Yeah... even cursed a couple time... called me pet names.”

Aaron smiled. “Daryl... I'm pretty sure Paul enjoyed himself. Paul's a very loving and affectionate person. I don't think he's gonna have sex with you just to have sex. He's with you because he loves you, and just being with the person you love is the greatest feeling in the world. I'm sure you must've felt it yourself, too.”

Daryl hummed and nodded. He had felt it. It'd nearly brought him to tears. He and Paul had barely looked away from each other during the act. Paul had looked beautiful, flushed and sweaty, hair a mess from Daryl's hands and lips shiny from saliva. That image alone had caused Daryl to orgasm. Paul had smiled at him and kissed him deeply, thrusting faster and moaning into their kiss. When Paul had reach orgasm, he'd whined and whispered Daryl's name. He'd pulled out gently, asking if Daryl was alright; and, then, laid next to him, whispering how much he loved Daryl. 

“I am happy for you, Daryl... really happy.” Aaron smacked his shoulder again and walked back down the steps. “If you ever need to talk again, just come find me.” He smiled and waved to Daryl. He walked back down the sidewalk and across the street to his own house. 

Daryl watched him go. He took one puff off the cigarette before putting it out and stepping back inside the house. He shut and locked the door. He didn't really need to lock the door, not many people did, but he was a paranoid person. He walked back up the stairs and into their room. Paul was still laying in bed, curled up in the same position Daryl had left him in. He took off his clothes and laid back down. Paul murmured softly, eyes blinking open. 

“Daryl..? You're cold... were you outside?”

“Yeah... jus needed a smoke.” He pulled Paul close, burying his fingers in Paul's hair. Paul smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder. Daryl smiled a bit, pressing his lips to Paul's forehead. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of their combined smell. He couldn't wait for them to have sex... no... make love again.


End file.
